yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 093
"Road Rage: Part 1", known as "The Destructive Duel Machine" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 14, 2016 and in Australia on November 24, 2016. Nicktoons aired on July 23, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 28, 2017. Summary Day has risen at last as Shay runs through the streets of New Domino City, angrily asking where Duel Academy are hiding. Elsewhere the Commons are in a full-force riot; a group of them time over a car. Shinji urges the Commons to rise up; now is the time to overthrow this Topsiders-ruled world. Damon carries a red flag and states that they’ll crush the Tops' class-driven society, while Tony vows that they'll create their own, truly equal, society. Shinji declares that it's a revolution, a cry that is taken up by the other Commons. Jean-Michel Roget receives the reports that Commons are continuing to gather in Area GD-111, and Commons in Area FV-44 are starting to destroy stores; Sector Security cannot stop them. Roget's staff reports in, explaining that multiple sectors are reporting that all the spotted groups of Duel Academy have vanished. Roget asks if they gave up, and he smirks as he opens a window showing Zuzu in a cell, noting that he already has their trump card in their hands. comforts a child caught in the Commons riot.]] The Tops watch in terror from the high buildings as the Commons march by, declaring that it's a revolution. In a side street a Tops child cries on his own, ignored in the chaos and calling for his mother. Crow runs up to him and kneels down, reassuring the boy that he'll be okay. The boy quickly hugs Crow, who notes that revolution or not, leaving a child out like this only breeds resentment. He furiously snaps that things won't be any different from before. The sounds of the riots echo in the underground room where the battered Moon Shadow, Yuya, Sora and Riley are. A particularly large impact causes Riley to clutch at Sora in terror. Sylvio Sawatari suddenly enters the room and angrily orders Sora to get away from Riley. Gong and Chojiro follow Sylvio down the stairs and they ask what it wrong, before Gong recognizes Sora. Chojiro notices Yuya and the others and he calls Yuya’s name. Gong runs to Yuya and Yuya weakly lifts his head and says his friend’s name. Chojiro kneels down beside Moon and asks if he is okay; Moon replies that he is. Sylvio approaches Sora, accusing him and Duel Academy of causing Yuya and Moon's injuries. Sora looks at Sylvio defiantly and Yuya tries to tell Sylvio to wait, but Sylvio angrily snaps that he won't forgive Sora. Sora and Riley stand up, much to Sylvio's surprise. Yuya explains that Sora isn't their enemy anymore. They here more shouts of revolution from outside. attempts to stop Sora from going, still considering him an enemy.]] Yuya finishes explaining that Zuzu was captured by Sergey and Celina was taken away by Duel Academy. Yuya remembers Zuzu's capture and he laments that he couldn't protect Zuzu. Sylvio asks why Sergey would kidnap Zuzu and Sora suggests that the higher-ups of this world have some connections to Duel Academy. Yuya confirms that Roget was from Duel Academy, but is using Zuzu to become independent from Duel Academy to create his own kingdom. Gong realizes that Roget is planning to use Zuzu as a bargaining chip. Sora lets go of Riley and he states that he'll get Zuzu back. Yuya protests that he'll go too, but Moon warns Yuya that he can't with his injuries. Sora notes that Moon's injuries will hold him back too and Moon warns Sora not to underestimate a shinobi. Sylvio grabs Sora's shoulder and he skeptically asks if Sora is just saying what they want to hear so that he can run off. Yuya is shocked by Sylvio's distrust and Gong removes Sylvio's hand and states that if Yuya says that Sora is not their enemy then Gong will believe in him. Gong nods to Sora and Sora and Moon take off. Yuya tries to follow but he falls to his knees and Gong catches him. Watching his friends leave, Yuya whispers Zuzu's name. Roget receives a report of Commons heading to the center of New Domino City. He orders the Security System to be activated at the Capital Building and the Duel Palace and to allow the fleeing Tops to take refuge in the Duel Palace, but not to let a single Common in. He then orders the Duel Palace to be contacted and informed of a change in the second match of the semi-finals before smiling. is announced to be Dueling Sergey instead of Yugo due to his disappearance.]] At the Duel Palace Melissa Trail receives the news that the Friendship Cup is continuing, and she is shocked that the tournament is continuing at a time like this. One of her directors tells her that she's on air, much to her surprise, but Melissa recovers quickly and greets the audience; it's finally time for the second match of the semi finals. She admits that it's pretty rough outside, but the Duel Palace has its perfect Security System active so that they can enjoy this Duel without worrying. And they have a surprise prepared for them in his semi-final match. Yuya, Gong, Sylvio, Riley and Chojiro see the announcement and Gong asks incredulously if they're continuing the tournament at a time like this and calls the officials unbelievable. Melissa explains that the second semi-final match was supposed to be Yugo vs. Sergey, but due to Yugo's disqualification the match will be changed. Yuya is surprised to learn that Yugo has been disqualified. Melissa explains that the one who will be Dueling Sergey in place of Yugo is the star of New Domino City – Jack Atlas. The announcement that Jack is Dueling sends shockwaves throughout New Domino City; both Yuya and Crow are surprised to learn that Jack is Dueling and the Tops are quite appreciative. Melissa encourages them to get hyped. donning his gloves while speaking with Roget about his upcoming Duel with Sergey.]] Roget apologizes to Jack for not giving him proper notice of the Duel beforehand as Jack dons his Turbo suit. Jack replies that he doesn't mind; no matter the situation he will always accept a Duel; that is what a King does. Roget wishes him luck and closes the connection. His door beeps and Roget tells the officers to come in. They lead Zuzu in, her wrists bound by energy cuffs, and Roget calls it a surprise before welcoming Zuzu and explaining that the semi-finals are about to start. Zuzu protests that this isn't the time for that with the Commons rioting. Roget replies that they will be silenced soon by the outcome of the Duel between Sergey and Jack. Zuzu asks what Roget means and he explains that Jack is the symbol of hope for both Tops and Commons; hope that will be crushed in the Duel with Sergey into nothing. New Domino City will be dropped into a pit of despair, and then New Domino City's, no; the dimension's history will change. asks Jack if he remembers him while in the elevator.]] Sam waits with Jack in the elevator, eventually working up the courage to ask Jack if he remembers him. Jack doesn't respond and Sam assumes that Jack doesn't, before he explains that Jack gave Sam the "Tuning Magician" card. Sam thought that Jack had given him a useless card that suited him, so he bore a grudge against Jack and gave Yuya the "Tuning Magician" card and asked Yuya to beat Jack for Sam. Jack asks if Sam means Yuya Sakaki. Sam explains that Yuya taught him that depending on how you use "Tuning Magician" it can be an amazing card; Yuya taught him that there aren't any useless cards. Jack explains that all cards have their purpose and people are the same; Sam has his own, Yuya Sakaki has his own and Jack has his. He tells Sam to tell Yuya Sakaki something. Melissa announces Sergey's entrance; introducing him as the merciless Duelist who crushed Zuzu. His opponent is New Domino City's hope and legend; he truly is the star that shines in the sky. He is yours, yours, hers and everyone's. The lights in the arena dim, and the king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas" as Melissa finishes her sentence and declares Jack's name. Spotlights snap on and smoke erupts from the ground as Jack enters the stadium, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. He lands, spins, and speeds forwards, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring, that there is only one king, and that is him (the dub often changes this to "Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the Duel? That's right, it's me! Jack Atlas!") The crowd cheer him and Roget tells the crowd that they can praise this hope of theirs all they want. After that despair will follow, and a prologue of a new hope. Zuzu asks "a new hope?" and Roget states that they can watch their King be laid to waste before them. Zuzu asks what Roget is planning and Roget turns and smirks at her. and Sergey at the starting line.]] The crowd cheers Jack's name as he and Sergey wait at the starting line. Melissa declares that from a sudden change in matchup they have a Duel you don't want to miss. Her helicopter flies over the Duelists and Melissa declares the activation of the Action Field "Crossover Acceleration". The light spreads over New Domino City and the Duel Runners declare "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby". The holographic counter counts down from three as Melissa declares "Turbo Duel…Acceleration!" Jack and Sergey start off with a cry of "Duel!" Melissa narrates that Jack is the first to make it out of the gate and take the first turn. Jack declares his turn and Summons the Tuner monster "Red Resonator", then he Special Summons "Red Warg" from his hand with its ATK halved since he controls a "Red" monster. He tunes the Level 6 "Red Warg" with the Level 2 and he chants "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Raging soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Melissa cheers that Jack's ace monster has already appeared, and Jack Sets a card to end his turn. Roget declares that this turn will lead the way to their ideals. " and "Geo Griffon".]] Sergey declares his turn and he draws a card. Since there is a Field Spell Card face-up on the field he can Special Summon "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" from his hand, and then he Summons the Tuner monster "Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker". Next Sergey activates the Spell Card "Harmonic Synchro Fusion" to use monsters he controls to simultaneously perform a Fusion Summon and a Synchro Summon. Shades of "Stone Sweeper" and "Line Walker" split off from one another and Melissa narrates that Sergey has declared that he will perform a Synchro and a Fusion Summon simultaneously and Jack glances back. Sergey tunes the Level 5 "Stone Sweeper" with the Level 3 "Line Walker" and he chants, "Revive from the depths of the earth! Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" Then Sergey fuses the shades of "Stone Sweeper" and "Line Walker" and he chants "Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution! Become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Melissa calls it amazing; Sergey pulled off a Synchro and a Fusion Summon. uses the effect of "Line Walker" to Special Summon "Scarlight" once more.]] Jack glances back again as Sergey activates the effect of "Line Walker" from his Graveyard, banishing it to treat "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" as if it was Special Summoned this turn. The specter of "Line Walker" transforms into an orange gel that surrounds "Red Dragon" and Melissa is confused as to why Sergey treated "Red Dragon" as having been Special Summoned again. Sergey quickly reveals why; he activates the effect of "Geo Kraken", which destroys all monsters Jack controls that were Special Summoned during Sergey's turn and inflicts 800 damage for each. Melissa realizes that Sergey made Jack's monster treated as though it was Summoned this turn to destroy it with the effect of "Geo Kraken". If Jack is attacked by these two monsters then it's all over for him. "Geo Kraken" blasts darkness from its body that engulfs Jack and "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". Roget smirks and he remarks that that was too easy. " is unharmed.]] But Jack and "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" emerge from the darkness unharmed. Melissa cheers that "Red Dragon" wasn't destroyed, Sergey grits his teeth in annoyance Jack explains that he activated the Action Spell "Detour", which negates the effect of one of his opponent's monsters and inflicts 500 damage. Sergey glows with purple light and falls to 3500 LP. Melissa calls Jack's move wonderful; he not only avoided Sergey's effect but he dealt damage as well. Zuzu is pleased and Roget muses that being able to do this much is what makes Jack the King of hope. Sergey Sets a card and he ends his turn. asks Sylvio to remain behind and protect Riley.]] The Commons have stopped rioting and are watching Jack's Duel on the screens. One cheers that it's as expected of Jack but another notes that Jack was just saved by an Action Card. Yuya gets up and Chojiro tells him not to push it. Yuya protests that Roget is trying to gain control of New Domino City and Zuzu needs someone to save her; Yuya can't just sit around. Chojiro muses that he won't be able to stop Yuya and Gong states that he'll go with Yuya. Riley runs over and hugs Yuya, protesting that he doesn't want him to go. Yuya explains that he needs Riley to stay with Chojiro and Sylvio and he asks Chojiro to take care of Riley. Sylvio asks why he is staying behind and he asks Yuya if he thinks that he can boss him around. Yuya asks him to protect Riley. Chojiro speaks up, calling Sylvio "Sawa-boy" and Sylvio asks him want he wants. Chojiro explains that the task of protecting the brother of the Lancers' leader can only be done by the man closest to the leader, is he wrong? Sylvio gasps dramatically and he states that he, the most fit to be the next leader, is the only one suitable for the role. Chojiro confirms it, and Sylvio graciously (though at the same time addressing himself as the next to be the leader) accepts his mission before telling Yuya to get going. Yuya thanks him and he and Gong head off. Riley calls Yuya's name, but Chojiro reassures Riley that it'll be fine since he's with them now. Sylvio comments that he won't mind if Riley calls him "big brother" either. Riley timidly buries his face in Chojiro's shoulder and Chojiro smiles awkwardly before suggesting that Riley may be able to call Sylvio that once he's up for it, much to Sylvio's irritation. attempts to activate the effect of "Geo Griffon".]] Back on the highways, Jack declares his turn and he draws, then he activates the effect of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" to destroy all other Special Summoned monsters with equal or lower ATK and inflict 500 damage for each. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" builds up flames around its right arm and its scars glow before it destroys "Geo Kraken" and "Geo Griffon" with "Absolute Powerflame". Sergey sees an Action Card and he grabs it, but then the flames hit him and he falls to 2500 LP. Melissa narrates that Sergey went for an Action Card but he was unable to activate it. Sergey activates the effect of "Geo Griffon" since an "Earthbound" monster was destroyed; destroying one monster his opponent controls. The specter of "Geo Griffon" hovers above him but Jack discards "Red Gardna" from his hand to prevent monsters he controls from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Melissa narrates that Sergey has attacks and Jack has evaded; Jack is holding onto his lead. and Sergey ride through "Earthbound Tundra".]] Jack powerslides and he declares his Battle Phase and orders "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack directly with "Flaming Crimson Hell Burning". "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" launches a plume of fire and Sergey activates a Counter Trap Card, "Earthbound Beginnings" to halve the damage since his LP is less than 3000. He laughs as the attack hits and reduces him to 1000 LP before explaining that he can also activate a Field Spell Card from his Deck. He activates "Earthbound Tundra", causing lines of purple fire to line the roads. Sergey explains that the card allows him to hold two Action Cards in his hand, much to Melissa's surprise. Sergey smiles madly and he explains that if he picks up a second Action Card then he can banish it to deal 300 damage to his opponent and lower the ATK of a monster that they control by 300. Jack muses that he sees; you can deal damage to your opponent simply by picking up Action Cards. However the Field Spell applies to both of them; so as long as Jack rides in front of Sergey this effect will lead to Sergey's defeat. is bound by his Duel Runner.]] But Sergey laughs and he looks up with his left eye glowing red. Roget looks at a screen displaying Sergey's vitals and he calls this the real deal. Sergey's heartrate begins to increase rapidly and Zuzu gasps. Sergey groans and screams and he slams his face into the console of his Duel Runner. The red "eye" of his Duel Runner glows and yellow energy spurts from his console and ensnares him, shattering his helmet. He bends over backwards and then a black domed mouth closes over Sergey, causing Melissa to scream in horror and ask what is happening. Sergey's Duel Runner begins to transform; the side wheels separate and swivel to point the spikes straight out and the main wheel rotates to create a shape similar to a unicycle. Red points emerge from the main spikes and the back blades of the Runner point upwards while the back of the Runner, tipped with a bronze mouth similar to that that engulfed Sergey, points straight up. The bronze mouth opens and Sergey's bound upper torso emerges. Sergey breaks his bonds and spreads his arms, and energy strands emerge from the blades and attach to his arms before solidifying into metal. The black mouth opens again and Sergey's card zone materializes. Sergey declares that he is one with speed but Jack barely reacts. Sergey tells Jack to behold his beautiful form. He speeds forwards, using the wheel spikes to smash into the track and propel himself ahead of Jack. Jack calls it a pointless trick. " appear to damage Jack.]] Sergey uses the red spikes on the wheel spikes to pick up an Action Card and banish it via the effect of "Earthbound Tundra". He tells Jack to take 300 points of damage and ghostly hands materialize over the track, lowering Jack to 3700 LP and the ATK of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" to 2700. Jack repeats his statement that Sergey's attempt to lower the ATK of "Red Dragon" is a pointless trick. Sergey is visibly sweating as he claims that there are plenty of Action Cards ahead of them. He can see the positions of the next seven with his mechanical eye and he comments that the Action Card that Jack chose not to pick up earlier will lead to his doom. asks Roget if Sergey is human.]] Roget states that that's good and he tells Jack to savor the taste of despair before dubbing the citizens of New Domino City foolish peasants and telling them that their light of hope will soon be extinguished. Everyone, including Gong and Yuya, watches in shock as Melissa narrates that Sergey has used this new form and his "Earthbound Tundra" combo to fight back. Yuya asks what Sergey is. Melissa states that you just can't predict this semi-final match anymore. Zuzu asks if Sergey is human and Roget confirms that Sergey is indeed human; the Living Duel Machine. He calls Sergey ruthless as well as precise, who works only towards victory; it is next to impossible for Sergey to lose. He calls Sergey his trump card to make his ideal a reality. Jack accelerates and he tries to pass Sergey, but Sergey speeds ahead and repeatedly insists that Jack is too slow; he will never be able to ride in front of him again and he will scatter in ugly defeat. Jack asks Sergey if he dares to outpace the King and he warns Sergey not to be so arrogant, since a mere foot soldier like Sergey cannot surpass him. Roget claims that the people of New Domino City will learn the greatness of those who possess power after their hope is crushed, and he vows that soon the people of New Domino will bow before him. Zuzu asks if Roget's goal is to have Sergey defeat Jack and take over New Domino City. Roget replies that true order is created by those who wield the most power before bursting out laughing. Zuzu whispers "No…" as Roget continues to laugh and Sergey continues to outpace Jack. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Sergey Volkov vs. Sergey.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. 'Turn 1: Jack ' Jack Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). As he Normal Summoned a "Red" monster, Jack Special Summons "Red Warg" (1400/2200) in Attack Position via its own effect, at the cost of halving its ATK and DEF and Jack being unable to declare an attack this turn. Jack tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" with the Level 6 "Red Warg" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jack Sets a card. 'Turn 2: Sergey ' As there is a Field Spell Card on the field, Sergey Special Summons "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" (1600/1600) from his hand in Attack Position its own effect. He Normal Summons "Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker" (800/1100). He then activates "Harmonic Synchro Fusion", which lets him Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon simultaneously with monsters he controls. He tunes the Level 5 "Stone Sweeper" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Line Walker" to Synchro Summon "Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon" (2500/1500) in Attack Position and then fuses "Stone Sweeper" with "Line Walker" on his field to Fusion Summon "Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken" (2800/1200) in Attack Position. Sergey activates the effect of "Line Walker", banishing it from the Graveyard to Special Summon a monster on the field. He targets "Scarlight". Sergey activates the effect of "Geo Kraken", destroying all monsters Jack controls that were Special Summoned this turn and inflicting 800 damage for each. Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Detour", letting him negate the effect of a monster his opponent controls and inflict 500 damage. He negates the effects of "Geo Kraken" (Sergey: 4000 → 3500). Sergey Sets a card. 'Turn 3: Jack ' Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field with ATK less than or equal to its own and inflict 500 damage per monster. "Geo Griffin" and "Geo Kraken" are destroyed (Sergey: 3500 → 2500). Sergey finds an Action Card. As an "Earthbound" monster Sergey controls was destroyed, the effect of "Geo Griffin" activates, letting him destroy a monster his opponent controls, but Jack activates the effect of the "Red Gardna" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Scarlight" attacks directly, but Sergey activates his face-down "Earthbound Beginnings" as he has 3000 or fewer LP and he is being attacked directly. The battle damage is halved (Sergey: 2500 → 1000) and Sergey may activate a Field Spell Card from his Deck. He activates "Earthbound Tundra", which will let players add a second Action Card to their hand if they already have 1 in it, then banish that card to reduce the ATK of all monsters their opponent controls by 300 and inflict 300 damage to their opponent. Sergey finds an unnamed Action Card and banishes it with "Earthbound Tundra" ("Scarlight": 3000 → 2700, Jack: 4000 → 3700). Differences in Adaptation * In the dub, background music from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is being played throughout the Duel between Jack and Sergey. * In the dub, the part where Sergey slams his face into the console of his Duel Runner before transforming was cut. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages